


MISSION: GET TO THE INFIMARY

by WillowRuby



Series: MISSION: (Yuri!!! On Ice) [2]
Category: Viktuuri - Fandom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), victuuri - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRuby/pseuds/WillowRuby
Summary: Agent Viktor Nikiforov now not only is responsible for his own ass around this cursed Institute, but now he's responsible for ANOTHER person's ass. Which doesn't sound like a lot, but when you already get beaten on the daily for your own mistakes, try thinking about being beaten for somebody else's, or watching them get beaten, knowing you were responsible because you could have taught them better. Yeah, it's hell. And that's the hell Viktor finds himself stuck in.For now, though, he has to get Yuuri to the infirmary. But of course, nothing's simple around here.





	

Victor held the shaking boy in his arms, as he cried quietly. Victor felt horrible. He felt like he failed already, and he'd only just started his journey with him. Sighing, Victor stood up. "Stop crying now, Yuuri. I don't want someone to see you're vulnerable and afraid. You need to be strong, right now, especially at the beginning."  
"Y-yes..." Yuuri squeaked and stood up slowly. He gasped and winced, knees buckling, as he dropped to the ground again.  
Victor bit his lip as he watched his pupil struggle. "Come on, then..." Victor placed Yuuri's arm around his neck and helped him up. Yuuri whimpered in pain. "Shh, shh..." Victor hushed him softly. "Again, we can't let them know you're injured."  
"How can you not? I can hardly stand with you..." Yuuri whimpered, tears threatening to fall down his face again.  
Victor felt horrible. Why didn't he interfere sooner? "Here, you have to discipline yourself enough to not only bear the pain, but you also have to pretend it doesn't exist. At least, until you get to the infirmary."  
"No way! Everyone here is so strong...why am I here...?" Yuuri cried.  
Victor sighed. "Good question. But not something to dwell on. You're here now, that's what matters. So try not to wince or limp as much as you can, and I'll pretend I'm just guiding you along. Alright?"  
"Victor, I can't..." Yuuri protested.  
"Yes you can. You're stronger than you think, Yuuri. Trust me." He stroked the blood soaked, black hair of the man in front of him.  
"How would you know?" Yuuri looked down. "You don't know anything about me."  
"I already know enough, Yuuri, enough to know you're strong." Victor smiled warmly. "Come on, let's start moving. We can't be here all day."  
"Okay, I'll try my best." Yuuri said, and then nodded determinedly.  
"Good boy." Victor said. He couldn't help but think that was awfully cute, how he nodded his head like that, set in stone.  
"Let's go." Yuuri said. He slowly stepped forward, and winced.  
Victor's hand moved to Yuuri's back, holding him up, but to anyone else, it'd just look like he was guiding him around and showing him around. Which is what he should be doing, but since Yuuri couldn't really move, they'd just have to postpone that for now, and just get moving to the infirmary.  
Yuuri took another step, and they moved out of the doorway. "I know it hurts, bud, but you gotta move a bit faster than this." Victor mumbled in his ear.  
"G-gomen ne..." Yuuri whispered.  
Victor blinked. "...What?"  
Yuuri looked at him. "Nande?-- Oh. S-sorry... I'm Japanese, and when I get scared, sometimes my English just kinda...goes for a moment... Uh, gomen ne means I'm sorry, and nande means what." Yuuri told him.  
That was adorable, too, Victor thought to himself as a pink covered his cheeks. "Alright, try not to do that to the Leaders, though. They might use it against you."  
"How...?" Yuuri breathed.  
"They can use anything against you, Yuuri, if you give it to them." Victor said, getting a pain in his chest from his heart. He knew that all too well.  
"V-Victor...what happened to you here...?" Yuuri asked quietly.  
"That's a story for tonight, when we're alone." Victor said, smiling sadly. "Now come on, let's keep moving."  
As they walked through the maze like corridors, they got glances and glares for the speed of their walking, even though Yuuri was going faster than Victor expected him to. He was strong, Victor was right. He just needed the motivation to get there. "We're so close, you're doing great." Victor breathed softly in his ear.  
Yuuri nodded once. He was heading for the white doors.  
"What are you doing?" A voice snapped.  
Both men jumped, and Yuuri tensed. Victor noticed when he was in pain but trying not to show it, he tensed. He felt bad, he really did. But he remembered how it was for him when he first started, and he realized that Yuuri was getting off better than he was. For some reason, he felt himself feeling glad for that. "We're walking. Did you think we were floating?" Victor snapped sarcastically. He was in no mood for blonde Yurio "Kitty" Plisetsky to come show his ugly bratty face.  
"Alright, I didn't ask for sarcasm," Yurio snapped.  
"Whatever, Kitty. Get out of our way," Victor hissed.  
"I-I told you not to call me Kitty, damn it!" Yurio barked, "just for that, I'm not moving."  
"Could you be any more childish?" Victor sighed, pinching his nose. "Learn to respect your Elder Agents, kid. Move, or I'll tell Him what you've been doing in the closets."  
Yurio, or Kitty, to Victor, jumped. "Y-yes Sir!" And with that, he scrambled away.  
Victor grinned in amusement. Yuuri glanced at Victor slowly. "...D-do...I wanna know what he does in the closets...?"  
"Our little kitten Yurio has a devastating secret." Victor said with a quite scary, if Yuuri had to give it a word, laugh.  
"W-what...?" Yuuri asked slowly.  
"Kitty's gay," Victor said frankly. "Gay for one of our other agents, Otabek. They, little Romeo and Juliet, sneak away every night into the closets, and have their fair share of fun," Victor wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.  
Victor found it adorable how pink Yuuri's cheeks got. Yuuri giggled a little like a little kid being told a secret. "Really? Why can't they just have a relationship inside the Institute?"  
"For two reasons. One, love is looked down upon here," Victor said, as he pressed his hand back on Yuuri's back and they began making their way down the hall again, "in any form. But if He found out anyone in this Institute was gay..." Victor shuddered. "I feel bad for that poor man."  
Yuuri's face turned white. "N-no...no way..."  
Victor looked at him. "Hmm? This isn't a problem, right? Do you support homosexuals?"  
"K-keep your voice down!" Yuuri squeaked, his face turning red. "W-why are we talking about this, anyway?!"  
"Wait a minute, Yuuri, are you--"  
"Victor!" Yuuri shrieked.  
"--gay?"  
"VICTOR!" Yuuri screeched, covering his face with his hands and whimpering.  
"No way!" Victor teased, grinning like a madman. "Yuuri, my cute little pupil, is gay!"  
"Couldn't you lower your v-v-voice?! P-please?! D-di-didn't you just say that you pitied the man who was gay with others knowing?!" Yuuri shouted, flustered.  
"You're the one shouting it!" Victor said, laughing.  
Yuuri paused. Victor's laugh was so warm and fluffy and lighthearted. It was so uncharacteristic from him. Yuuri could tell a lot about a person from the sound of their laugh, and Victor sounded so kind...  
"Anyway..." Victor chuckled and wiped his eye. Yuuri's face was beet red. "Come on, let's get you into the infirmary, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the "MISSON:" series! Hope you enjoy! Also, thank you for the support the first part of this series got. I'm so surprised and so so honored. Thank you so much, and I'm glad you enjoy this so much as I do. Which is why I'd like to apologize for the length of this part, I kinda...ran out of inspiration halfway through and decided not to force it, since two of my friends are waiting for it-- I see you there, senpai~ Just remember, more to come~!


End file.
